


Caught in the Crosshairs

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: Catastrophe Clones [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter Reader, Crosshair is just stubborn, Eh kinda enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am so excited for the bad batch, I love the idea of Crosshair needing someone to train him, and I low key want him to bully me, and reader just wants money, but like they totally fall in love, here is my full mental breakdown in tag form, i am bad at tagging, this is self serving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Throughout the Clone Wars, the Republic took to hiring Bounty Hunters to train the clone army on Kamino. From time to time, specialists were called in to train special clones with abilities which surpassed even the best of their brothers. Crosshair, the genetically modified sharp shooter of Clone Force 99, is one such clone in desperate need of additional training in order to hone his natural talents. Enter the best sharp shooter in the galaxy, in desperate need of credits due to the shortage of honest work available to herThis is a part of Catastrophe Clones, but is a stand alone Crosshair fic, you do not need to have an understanding of the other works to read this one
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch) & Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Original Character(s), Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Series: Catastrophe Clones [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040209
Kudos: 20





	Caught in the Crosshairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!!
> 
> Welcome to the newest addition to the Catastrophe Clones Series! I felt with Bad Batch coming it was time to start adding in our new favorite clones. In the coming weeks I will be adding stories for both Crosshair and Tech, as well as the ongoing Hunter story titled Wings of a Feather!
> 
> As always please let me know what you think about this fic and its place in the little universe I am creating

Sighing I sat back and watched as the sharpshooter began his new course. The plain walls of the command tower of the citadel course was barren to look at aside from the controls. I had only been on this wasteland of a planet for half a rotation, but I could already see why so many of my friends had turned down this very position.

It was boring.

As I watched he leveled his sights on the first practice droid, just as his previous trainers had insisted he try. The basic shot bored me, and from the eye-roll the man performed as he leveled his face with the sight, it was boring to him as well. I watched as he took in a deep breath before firing his blast, missing the thing entirely.

“I thought he was a sharp shooter,” I asked, turning away from the course towards the Jedi who had hired me. “He missed an easy target, I am not here to train-”

“Patience,” the Togruta said, her soft voice filled with concealed warmth. I nodded turning back to the course, fighting back my own eye-roll. Mentally, I was already thinking of ways I could get out of the hastily drawn up contract I had taken with the Republic. I managed to turn back to the course just as the sharpshooter lowered his weapon with a mile. The bolt had bounced off of the far wall, ricocheting back towards the initial droid and severing it clear in half. I whistled low.

“Impressive,” I said softly, watching as he fired his second shot, clearing an additional four drouds. “You said he has modifications?”

“Yes,” the Jedi responded, watching as closely as I was “He has exceptional eyesight and through training has managed to become the best shot we have ever seen.”

“I can see that,” I said softly, watching as he took his final shot. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Your reputation as a sniper is unparallelled,” the woman explained. “Consider this a way to continue that legacy.”

“You want me to help him refine his ability,” I said shortly. The woman simply nodded. “That’s going to cost you. He appears cocky, too self assured, as though he is never going to miss his mark.” 

“We have already agreed to your rate,” the Jedi responded. I nodded once, flipping the toothpick balanced on my lip as I thought about the proposal. 

“He is unrefined,” I responded. “”I would even say sloppy-”

“I’ve seen you shoot,” Bric snapped, glaring at me. “You aren’t much better.”

“Ah, that is where we differ, old friend,” I smiled over at him, tilting my head back, over my seat. “Only my bounties know the true terror of my aim.” 

Bric snorted but relented, having seen enough of my successful missions to know better than to argue with me further. I sighed, standing from my chair as the clone completed his task. The ground around him was scattered with parts of droids.

'Forty seven," he shouted up towards us. "I do believe that's a new record." I smiled at his boldness, immediately remembering the early days of my own career and the countless times I had believed myself invincible. 

“I’ll do it,” I snapped towards the assembled group. “But I want it understood that once he is perfected, I will design his final test.”

“The citadel course-”

“Is too easy for a sharpshooter,” I snapped. “I could beat it with my eyes closed and I lack the genetic engineering helping our friend here.”

“What is your plan-”

“He will run a high risk bounty with me,” I shrugged. “I’ll figure something out worthy of his talents.”

“You are not turning him into a bounty hunter,” Bric snapped at me. I laughed good naturedly, slapping the man’s shoulder, as I knew he hated. Bric cringed away as El-Les joined us in the tower.

'Not a Bounty Hunter," I responded, taking a step away from the man. "But I will make him a true sharp shooter." 

“He is asking for a challenge,” El-Les laughed. I nodded at this.

“Well, I best go meet my student,” I saluted at the assembled group. “Wouldn’t want to keep the man waiting. If a challenge is what he wants, then it is a challenge he will get.”

I exited the tower without so much as a backwards glance, silently pleased to have such a steady job. Things had been tight in the bounty business since the war had begun and any additional credits surely would help me in getting the new ship I so dearly needed.

“CT-” I began approaching the clone. He was standing with three others, who all appeared to be modified in some manner. One appeared to be squinting at the rest, while the largest one, and one with incredibly long hair were roughhousing, laughing as though they were true brothers. Looking at the group, I could barely tell they were clones, aside from the obvious facial features. They really had done an excellent job choosing their template.

“Crosshair,” the one standing directly in front of me responded, his long hair catching the light, causing the sharpshooter to turn and face me.

“Yes,” the clone asked, raising his brow at me in condescension. 

“I have been hired to personally see to it that your shot is actually as good as the Kaminoan’s claim,” I snapped towards the man. There was a collective chuckle from the group, as though my words amused them. I glared at each of them for a moment, causing two of the three to appear suitably scared, stepping back from the one I was going to be dealing with.

“I don’t need it,” snapped the man, eyeing me. “Especially from you.”

“Very well, I get paid either way,” I shrugged. “Though you are going to the range, now.” The man groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation.

“We do not answer to you,” snapped Crosshair, his eyes narrowing at me dangerously. I laughed at this, noting that the other clones appeared to be backing away from us. The largest of the group nearly tripped as I took a small step closer, coming to stand in front of Crosshair.

“Oh, but you see, it’s not the collective I have been tasked with training,” I said, my voice laced with venom. “You are the only one that’s my problem.”

“I-”

“Oh no, I will make you the best sharp shooter in the entire Grand Army,” I snarled, snapping my toothpick with a twitch of my tongue. I reached up softly, pulling it from my lips for a moment before flicking it directly into the clone’s chest. This caused him to pause for a moment, his eyes widening slightly. “Now, get your rifle, and meet me on the range, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
